


Ketterdam Academy

by SchmaySchmay



Category: Crooked kingdom, Six of Crows - Fandom
Genre: Modern AU, highschool, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmaySchmay/pseuds/SchmaySchmay
Summary: All characters are the work of Leigh Bardugo. This is just my Drabble fic for them. New girl in school Inej, meets Kaz and the crew and all that.





	1. Exam Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1  
> Jesper's not as subtle as he'd like to believe about trying to set up Kaz and Inej after literally just meeting each other.

“Kaz check out the new chic.” Jesper poked my back, pulling me from my thoughts.  
“Jesper, we have a test in four minutes, you should be studying.”  
“Kaz just look up.” I groaned and glanced up, hoping I could go straight back to studying. But instead I saw a girl who stole my breath from my lungs. Damn this beautiful girl and my damned teenage brain. She stood at the front of the class chatting with the teacher. Mr. Haskell gestured to the class before sitting down at his desk and pulling out what must be the exam. The girl looks around the room, catching my eye.  
“Oh fuck Kaz you’re staring and she’s watching you. Dude look away. Study anything, just stop staring like an idiot,” Jesper muttered behind him, trying to catch my attention.  
“Shut the fuck up Jesper.” The girl was walking toward me now, taking the seat next to mine. She only had time to give me a shy smile before Mr. Haskell began talking.  
“Ok class you have one hour to finish your exam. You know the rules. You can begin once you get your paper.”

*******

An hour went by and I was waiting in the hall for Jesper, having finished early. Jesper came out, talking to the girl.  
“That's so cool you take gymnastic Inej. Oh Kaz meet Inej, she sat next to you during the exam.”  
“Yes I remember Jesper.” I turned my attention to this beautiful girl, Inej. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too.”  
And with that Jesper began fumbling to leave. “Oh damn, look at the time. Kaz you know I have to go get Wylan to take him to his music lesson.”  
“No you don't Jesper.”  
Jesper gave me a defeated look. “Bro, I'm trying to help you. Anyways I'm gonna leave. So have fun together.” He gave me a wink before heading off down the hall.  
“I'm sorry about him.”  
Inej only laughed. God if I could have bottled that laugh and kept it forever. “It's fine. He seems like a great friend.”  
“Yeah he's ok.” I glanced at her awkwardly, thinking of something, anything to say. She beat me to it.  
“Wanna go grab a cup of coffee? There's a great place just down the block, if you’d want to.” She paused for a breath then stammered on before I could answer. “I mean you don't have to, but if you don't have anything else to do it might be kinda nice you know. I mean if you want to at all. It's no problem if you don't-“  
I cut her off quickly. “I'd love to. We could go right now if you like?” She smiled at me and nodded.  
“Ok let's go then.”


	2. Jesper has Dibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wylan and Kaz spend their spare in the library and proceed to get no work done as their friends keeps interrupting. Kaz almost has to confront his obvious feelings for Inej.

“So your teacher said if you can blow up a watermelon using chemicals and properly show the equation, she’ll give you one hundred percent in the class?” I looked at Wylan disbelieving. There's no way a teacher’s that destructive.  
“Yup. She even wrote it down and signed in with Nina as a witness. So all I need is to make a small chemical reaction like dynamite and put it in the watermelon. Peace of cake.” He shrugged, as if blowing up a watermelon for an A was a common occurrence.  
“Only if all our classes were that easy.” I glanced around the library. It was mostly empty being the last block of the day. Most students were skipping, at home during the spare or in a class.  
“Kaz, Wylan, I need you to sign this.” Nina strode over confidently, slapping a bright yellow paper on the desk.  
“What is it?” Wylan asked pushing the page away from him. It'd take him a while to read it anyways so Nina explained.  
“National waffle day is on Tuesday next week, so I want to have a massive waffle breakfast for the assembly instead.” She pushed the paper back to Wylan and slide a pen into his hand. “Just sign, you love waffles. Have you heard from Jesper at all? He was supposed to meet me by our lockers to help me with this but he never showed.”  
Wylan pulled out his phoned, tapped the screen once and held it to his ear, “Hey Jes.” Nine shot me a look, and mumbled ‘Jes’. I nodded at her and smirked. Wylan blushed furiously then continued, “Nine said you were supposed to help her with the waffle breakfast thing. Where are you?”  
“So,” Nine started, sitting down next to me. “A little bird told me you and Inej are a thing now.”  
“Whatever Jesper told you is a lie. He likes to run his mouth.” I began scribbling notes into my textbook, avoiding eye contact at all cost.  
I could see her smile like she knew some big secret. “So he was lying when he told me that you and Inej have gone out for coffee everyday after school since you met.”I glared up at her, only to find her grinning like a heathen. “How many days is that? Oh rights thirteen as of yesterday. Are you going out with her again today? I can't wait to hear all about your fourteenth date.”  
“Shut the hell up. We aren't dating, I don't have feeling for her, and Jesper’s a jackass.”  
“Why am I a jackass?” Jesper smiled innocently at me sitting down next to Wylan and casually throwing his arm across the back of Wylan’s chair. Wylan’s face turned beet red.  
“You're a jackass because you can tell that Kaz has feelings for Inej and just won't admit. But you're more of a jackass because you keep telling people.” Nina said confidently.  
“Oh right, that. Well if he was just honest with himself he’d admit that he loves Inej with his whole heart and that he wants her to be his girlfriend.”  
“Who loves me?”  
I looked up at Inej in horror. What the hell do I do now? Thankfully Jesper answered before I could make a fool of myself. “Wylan loves you. Has for a while now.”  
Inej sat down in between Nina and I, smiling pitifully at Wylan. “Oh that's cute, but everyone knows that Jesper has dibs on you.”  
Wylan, playing his role, looked away sadly before realizing what she’d said and looking at Jesper. “Wait, Jes-“  
“Anyways guys.” Nina grabbed my pen from my hand, scrawling a black line across my textbook. “I’m gonna sign all of your names so I can go meet Matthias before football practice. So I’ll you guys tomorrow in English.”  
Everyone chorused their goodbyes to her then, exactly as Nina left the library, Jesper decided to “be a bro”.  
“So, I have to help Wylan make an explosive watermelon. So we gotta go.” He stood and pulled Wylan to his feet.  
“That's not due until the end of the semester.”  
“Don't you want a head start?” Wylan opened his mouth to answer and Jesper did it for him. “ of course you do. Come on let see go.” Jesper grabbed their bags and dragged Wylan out of the library before he could protest.  
I glanced over at Inej. She was already looking at me. “Coffee?”


	3. Meet Me at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the crew. Inej calls Kaz late that night.

When I got home everyone was here in the middle of what appeared to be a death match to possess the remote and control what show was on tv.  
“Nina it's my house I can watch whatever the fuck I want!” Jesper was standing on the couch, already 6 feet tall, holding the remote over his head as Nina stood on the back of the couch to reach taller than her 5’6, yanking on his arms.  
“But Jesper, my shows on in like four minutes and if we don't watch it I’ll miss it and I'll have to try to find a pirated version before people post spoilers online.”  
“I don't care. My house, my tv, my remote.”  
“Actually it’s my house but I don't care about the tv.” I kicked my shoes off and sat next to Matthias on the other couch, dropping my bag and cane on the floor.  
“Is Inej coming over?” Wylan peered around Jesper’s legs to look at me.  
“No she has a project to do so we walked to her house and then I came here.”  
Nina gasped. “You walked her home? That sounds like it was a great fourteenth date.” Then everyone pitched in.  
“Did she invite you inside?”  
“Did you give her a kiss goodbye?”  
“Did you touch her at all or are you still weird about skin touching skin?”  
I rolled my eyes at Jesper, who of course said the last comment. “Aren't you a true romantic Jesper?”  
“Oh I am, you're not.” Nina took Jesper’s momentary distraction to steal the remote. “Um excuse me?”  
Nina hopped off the couch and sat on Matthias’s lap, who immediately turned beet red. “You're excused.”  
“Well if we’re watching Nina’s show them I'm gonna go study.” I got up, grabbed my bag and cane and walked down the hall to my room.  
Even after closing my door I could still faintly hear Nina and Jesper arguing about the tv. I sat at my desk and opened my computer to study. It was only 7pm but I was exhausted. I studied for an hour before exhaustion took over and I crawled into my bed fully clothed. My last thought before sleep took my was of Inej and her laugh.

**********

I woke up at just after midnight to my phone ringing on my bed. I groaned and looked at the caller ID. It was Inej.  
“Hey what's up?” I mumbled into my phone and sat up in bed.  
“Hey Kaz.” God I loved the way she said my name. “I know it's midnight but could I come over maybe? Just for a bit?”  
Of course I would. I'd never deny her anything. “Yeah. Yeah of course. Do you want me to come get you?”  
“No that's alright. Actually, um,” Inej laughed as if she’d done something awkward. “I'm actually outside, on your front step now.”  
“Ok I’ll be out in a second then.”  
“Ok.”  
I hung up the phone and grabbed my jacket from the desk chair before heading down the hall to Inej. I opened the front door and there was Inej, her nose, cheeks and ears slightly pink from the cold of fall. “Do you want to come in?”  
“I'd rather be out here if that's ok.”  
“Of course.” I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.  
“So what's up? Why are you here at almost one in the morning?” I sat on the step with her, pulling my jacket close around me.  
“I'm not sure. I'm just sad and I didn't want to be alone.” She sounded guilty, like she wasn't allowed to be sad.  
“Well I’m here if you need me.” We sat in silence for a few minutes before Inej spoke again.  
“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but why do you need a cane? What happened?” She glanced at me awkwardly.  
I smiled, staring at the ground. “Back three or so years ago I wasn't a really good kid. I was helping this guy rob an apartment and I was picking the lock on the safe when we heard the siren. We were on the third floor so we climbed out to the fire escape and had to jump from the second floor down. Something fracked in me knee. When we ran I knew the cops had seen my limping so I never got it fixed. I never went to the hospital. So it's just permanent now. They'd have to re-break my knee to set it. The cane is the only solution that doesn't involve documentation. Especially since I had Jesper buy the cane for me.”  
Inej stared at me for a long while before she spoke, “I'm sorry for keeping you up.”  
“Don't be. I don't mind. Not for you.” I'd never say no to you.  
“I should go home.”  
“I can walk you back. If you want.”  
She smiled at me. “No. I've kept you up long enough. I'll see you in class Kaz.”  
“See you in the morning Inej.”  
She stood up and began her walk down the street to her house. I watched her leave, her slim firm slowly leaving my sight as she rounded the corner.


End file.
